


Show & Tell

by malurette



Series: Autres mondes [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Havoc is so unlucky, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited, and Maes Hughes only loves his family, everybody loves Maes Hughes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havoc est quelqu'un de très passionné. Hughes aussi. Sans doute pas par les mêmes choses, mais quelque part, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il doit y avoir une intersection de leurs centres d'intérêt ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show & Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). Log in to view. 



> **Titre :** _Show and tell_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc, Maes Hughes  
>  **Genre :** gen un peu cracké + un soupçon d'UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Montre-moi »  
>  **Continuité :** pré-série ou TWT  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500+

Demander de son propre chef à Maes Hughes de vous montrer des photos de sa femme et de sa fille, cest du masochisme à l’état pur. Déjà, lui donner sans le faire exprès la moindre occasion de le faire, c’est s’exposer à un quart d’heure de torture. Hughes brandit un festival de photos et piaille et s’extasie lui-même dessus. Hughes est grand et plutôt bien bâti mais n’a pas la carrure musculaire d’un Armstrong, et pourtant dans ces moments il est tout aussi imposant, si pas plus, étincelles de bonheur à l’appui.   
Il fait remarquer à quel point les deux femmes de sa vie sont jolies et heureuses, regardeeez comme ça se voit bien sur cette photo ! Et l’espiéglerie de sa fille sur cette autre ! Et les yeux enamourés de sa femme qui le fixent derrière l’objectif sur cette autre encore !

Pour n’importe qui, faire cette demande relève d’un gage suite à un pari perdu, ou une épreuve de courage dont faire démonstration devant d’autres. C’est bien assez lourd à supporter. Pas grand monde ne peut tenir plus de quelques dizaines de secondes.  
Alors pour quelqu’un qui en plus, abriterait une flamme secrète et condamnée d’avance pour Hughes, ça deviendrait complètement intolérable. Qui a envie qu’on lui brandisse sous le nez les preuves irréfutables de la réussite d’un autre et de son propre échec ?

Havoc a l’air de se ficher de tout ça. À la pause, écrasant son mégot, c’est avec le sourire qu’il demande si Hughes a de nouvelles photos de ses petites dames à montrer au monde. Hughes ne se le fait pas demander deux fois, et tant pis pour les collègues qui voueront Havoc aux gémonies parce que même s’ils peuvent esquiver les photos elles-mêmes ils vont devoir quand même entendre les commentaires interminables qui les accompagnent.  
He ben quoi, s’il aime entendre sa voix joyeuse, voir le bonheur à l’état pur se peindre sur son visage ? Ce qu’il voit dans ces photos, c’est l’amour immense qu’éprouve Hughes. Tant pis si c’est pour d’autres. Il voit le sentiment, pas sa cible. Et puis, mine de rien, il se sent important, d’être celui qui permet de donner cours à une telle joie, d’amener juste le prétexte pour lâcher la vanne...

De vanne, il y en a d’un autre type quand Breda plaisante, voyant Havoc bicher par procuration sur les photos, s’il rêve d’avoir lui-même une petite amie à photographier sous toutes les coutures. Et au fait la dernière en date elle t’a largué au bout de combien de temps ?  
Havoc ignore la question comme la réflexion. Il ne peut avouer à personne, déjà qu’il a du mal à s’en rendre compte lui-même, qu’il aimerait autant un copain qui le photographierait lui.  
Mais ça serait bien, du coup, qu’il ose demander à Hughes,  
« À propos de photos, vous savez ? Becky, la copine de notre Hawkeye préférée, a lancé comme ça l’idée qu’on fasse un calendrier genre Dieux du Stade mais Dieux de l’Armée, histoire de changer un peu notre image auprès du public. Le problème c’est de trouver un photographe qui saura faire ça avec goût et qui n’embêtera pas les demoiselles qui poseront et... ça vous dirait, éventuellement ? »  
Ça serait bien...


End file.
